Hitchhiking on Halloween
by caitlinaridley00
Summary: DJ and Kimmy goes hitchhiking to Berkeley one Halloween.
1. chapter 1

"DJ, are you sure you don't want to go trick or treating?" Danny Tanner asked his daughter DJ for what seemed to be the twelfth time.

DJ gave out an annoyed sigh and insisted, "Yes, Dad!"

Stephanie Tanner, DJ's nine year old little sister, looked at DJ sadly and asked sadly, "Deej, I really want you to go trick or treating with me. How come you don't want to go?"

DJ put her hand on Stephanie's shoulder and smiled gently. "Steph, listen. I'm fourteen years old and in eighth grade. I'm far too old to go trick or treating. I'm not a little kid anymore. Do you understand?"

Stephanie nodded her head. "Yeah, I get it."

Then she muttered to herself, "Teenagers are so boring."

Just then Jesse, Joey, and Michelle entered the kitchen. Michelle is dressed in her costume: Popeye the Sailor Man.

"Aww, you look so cute, Michelle!" Danny exclaimed.

He added, "And Stephanie, you look cute as well!"

Stephanie, who wore a Tweety Bird costume, grinned. Michelle grinned and said, "Thank you very much."

Danny took a couple of photos of Stephanie and Michelle with his Polaroid camera.

Finally, Danny and Stephanie and Michelle left for their night of getting free candy.

Jesse faced DJ and asked, "Hey, Deej, you got any plans for Halloween?"

"Yeah, this is your first year of not going trick or treating; surely, you'll do something else fun." Joey added.

"I'm just going to go over to Kimmy's house. We'll eat candy and have a horror movie marathon." DJ replied.

"Alright, cool, sounds fun." Jesse said.

Joey said, "Jess and I are going to go to the Smash Club, so see you later."

"Okay, 'bye, Uncle Jesse and Joey!"

After Jesse and Joey left, DJ ran to her bedroom. She decided to dress more adult. She wore a midnight blue, strapless, micro mini dress and dark red pumps. Her outfit showed off her curvy yet slim figure in a sexy way. She teased her long, blonde hair and made it super big and puffy; she added lots of hair spray and mousse. She put on more makeup than usual; lots of foundation to cover her pimples, lots of mascara, a bit of light pink eye shadow, and several layers of dark red lipstick.

Finally, DJ is ready for her fun and daring night: hitchhiking to Berkeley and clubbing at a new nightclub.


	2. Chapter 2

DJ arrived at Kimmy's house at promptly 9:05. Kimmy Gibbler was also dressed just as mature as DJ; a black crop top, a black mini skirt, and black high heels; her face caked in makeup; her hair styled in a big floppy bun.

"Wow, you look great!" DJ commented after she quickly observed Kimmy's get-up.

 _She doesn't look like a clown for once._ DJ thought to herself.

"You look great too, Deej," Kimmy replied, smiling. "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you were 20 years old!"

DJ giggled. "Perfect. Did your brother Garth give you the fake IDs?"

Kimmy nodded her head and pulled out two fake IDs. She handed one to DJ.

"Whoa, that's a very real looking ID," DJ said, impressed.

"Yeah, I know right," Kimmy said.

"Alright, lets go!"

DJ and Kimmy left the house. They walked for a while once they exited their neighborhood.

There were several cars driving by. So many to hitchhike...

Kimmy flashed the hitchhike symbol. It took five minutes for a car to pull over.

"Hi, we need a ride," Kimmy explained to the driver who was a young attractive handsome man who looked to be around eighteen years old.

"Sure, hop on in," The man replied with a friendly smile.

DJ and Kimmy exchanged grins. Then they got into the back seat of the Jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are your names?" The guy asked with a voice as soft as silk and a charming smile.

DJ's and Kimmy's hearts fleeted.

Since Kimmy was speechless, DJ explained, "My name is DJ and this is my best friend - "

Kimmy interrupted by saying abruptly, "Louise. Louise Kimber."

The guy looks a bit suspicious but he replies ever so kindly, "Nice names. I'm Everett."

DJ noted that he didn't mention his last name. But then again she didn't either, so she probably shouldn't judge him for that.

"Um, Berkeley isn't, like, out of your way or anything, right?" DJ asked, hoping that she and Kimmy didn't seem like nuisances.

"Actually no 'cause I was on my way to Berkeley University," Everett replied. "I'm a sophomore there."

"Oh, cool," Kimmy said casually. She flipped back her hair and put on a nice smile. "It's a good thing that nightclub is right next to the college. We don't want to be nuisances to you or anything."

Everett chuckled. "Come on, girls as gorgeous as you could never be nuisances to me. I'd drive you all the way to LA or San Diego if you asked."

DJ refrained herself from squealing, "Oh my God! A mature, sophisticated, hot college guy called me gorgeous!"

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the nightclub.

DJ and Kimmy got out of the car and thanked him for driving there.

His response? A kiss on the cheek of each girl.


	4. Chapter 4

DJ, Kimmy, and Everett had arrived at the nightclub. Everett kindly escorted them to the front door.

Kimmy boldly asked, "Wanna join us?"

DJ's heart fluttered and her palms began to sweat. She silently hoped that he would accept the invitation.

Everett flashed a bright smile. "Sure!"

DJ and Kimmy grinned. Somehow they refrained themselves from jumping up and down, squealing and giggling. They must not act like teenage girls. They must act like grown sophisticated women.

When the three of them entered the nightclub and were greeted by loud rock music and flashing neon lights, Everett asked the girls' ages.

"We're both 18," Kimmy replied instantly.

 _Geez, she's a convincing liar._ DJ thought, impressed. _I wish I was a good liar like her. But nope, whenever I lie, my eyes refuse to make contact, I stutter, and my cheeks turn flaming red._

"Wow, ya'll look 21 or 22," Everett responded, chuckling. "Ya'll are so damn gorgeous, sexy, and hot."

DJ swooned. _I'm hot and sexy?!_

"Thanks," Kimmy said with a broad grin.

"Yeah, um, t - t - thanks," DJ stuttered, smiling shyly.

"No problem, beautiful girls." Everett said, "Now let's have some fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them immediately headed to the bar.

"Have you guys ever drank alcohol before?" Everett asked.

"Yeah, totally," DJ replied right away, looking straight in his eyes, speaking clearly, and not blushing.

"We've drank all kinds," Kimmy bragged. "Beer, wine, champagne, whisky, liquor. You name it, we drank it."

Everett whistled. "Ooh, impressive. What's your favorite?"

"Liquor!" The girls answered at once.

"Hard liquor," Kimmy specified.

"Ooh, hardcore," Everett said, eyebrows raised. "I love hard liquor also."

So, the three of them ordered shots of hard liquor.

DJ and Kimmy obviously haven't drank alcohol before. Kimmy confidently drank the entire shot. DJ nervously sipped her shot. Then, her tastebuds were shocked by its delicious taste. She, with more confidence, quickly drank the rest.

Everett already had his third shot. He was apparently a pro drinker. The girls ordered more shots as well. 15 minutes later, they had drank six shots total, and were very drunk.


End file.
